Kiss From a Rose
by MinervaDeannaBond
Summary: Jessica returns home from a book tour to find roses scattered all around her house, each accompanied by a note from Seth. Can this lady detective solve this mystery? Cabot Cove Summer #8.


I had previously taken this down, but thanks to a word from a friend (you know who you are) it's back up! In this Cabot Cove Summer story, Jessica returns home from a trip to find roses scattered all over the house, each accompanied by a note from Seth. Where is the good doctor? It's up to this lady detective to find out.

* * *

_I wonder if it ever stops feeling good to come home?_

Being one of the foremost mystery writers in the world meant that Jessica often had to leave home for extended periods of time. Book signings, meetings with her publisher, tours around the world, and whatever else called her away from Maine. Many may have and undoubtedly did look at her and think she was living a glamorous life, all jet sets and starry eyes, and while the traveling was wonderful in innumerable ways, it did have a downside. There were some nights when loneliness dug its fingernails into Jessica, so much that she would find herself wishing that she had someone to hold. On those nights, she would call Seth and take comfort in the voice that was so often her lifeline in the choppy sea that was the trials of the world. A joke was her sunshine, words of advice the stars in her sky, and a _see you soon _the light that led her home.

Nowadays, though, her light consisted of another three words. Whenever she called Seth, he would indeed say "see you soon," but this time, the call closed with an _I love you. _No words could have been sweeter. Ever since the day they had confessed their feelings for each other, Seth had stayed true to his word about courting Jessica properly, and court her he had. The two of them still went out shopping and antiquing together in town, although now they held hands and even kissed now and then, much to the joy of Cabot Cove's populace. When Jessica and Seth first made their relationship known, the response was a near-unanimous _it's about time, _with the best reactions coming from those closest to the couple. Eve Simpson had all but strangled Jessica in a hug and said, almost smugly, "I _knew _you two had it bad for each other!" The other ladies at Loretta's had concurred with similar answers, such as "You and Dr. Hazlitt are such a perfect couple" and "No more lonely nights, huh, Jessica?" Sam Booth, Cabot Cove's mayor, had offered them his heartiest congratulations and given Seth a slap on the back that bent the doctor double. Fortunately for Sam, he didn't notice the gesture Seth made at his turned back afterwards.

But the best reaction had been from the couple's mutual friend, Mort Metzger. The sheriff, who had long wondered if the deep friendship between his two buddies was something more, had grinned so widely that Seth told him the corners of his mouth were going to get hooked on his ears. Mort had then hugged them both - a big departure from his tough New York attitude - and taken them out to dinner to celebrate. "Doc, Mrs. F, here's to ya," he said upon raising a toast to them. "Here's hopin' love won't be murder."

Nearly two months later, at the end of a warm August, Jessica was returning to Cabot Cove after a two-week tour of Europe to promote her latest mystery. Though the vacation had been glorious, she was looking forward to sleeping in her own bed, walking the streets of her own town... and laying eyes on her own boyfriend for the first time in fourteen long days. _Boyfriend, _she thought, her lips curving into a smile as her plane touched down in Portland. _That sounds a little odd at my age. But I love it. _She departed the plane and performed the usual push-shove through the crowd to enter the terminal, scanning the endless sea of faces for Seth's. _Where are you, Seth? _Jessica shielded her eyes and searched the milieu once more, but again, no sign of the gruff doctor. _He's not usually late. _After another minute or so, she finally spotted a familiar face, although not the one that usually met her when her plane landed.

"Mort? What are you doing here?" Jessica asked in surprise as Cabot Cove's sheriff strode up to meet her. _And where in the world is Seth, _she wanted to ask as well.

"Hello to you too, Mrs. F," was Mort's dry reply, parking all six feet of himself in front of Jessica. "Glad to see you're all excited to see an old friend."

Jessica sighed. The question posed to Mort had indeed sounded rather indignant, but she hadn't meant it the way it sounded. "I'm sorry. I'm glad to see you; I really am. It's just that..."

"You were expecting Doc Hazlitt?" When Jessica nodded, a smile crinkled the sheriff's eyes. "Yeah, I wondered. He said to tell you he's sorry he couldn't meet your plane, but he's planning something special for you."

Jessica's heart, which had sunk when it realized Seth wasn't there, suddenly leaped up again. "A surprise?"

"Yup. And no, I don't know what it is. He wouldn't tell me. He just gave me orders to meet you here while he gets your surprise ready."

"He hasn't told anyone else about this, has he?" Jessica asked, knowing all too well how powerful Cabot Cove's information superhighway was. Got a secret? Good luck keeping it in a small Maine fishing town.

"Are you kidding? With the rumor mill in this town? Jeez Louise, Mrs. F, if the doc breathed a word about this to anybody, lips'd be flapping like laundry in a Brooklyn alley. Not to mention Eve Simpson would get her nose pinched in the door trying to spy on you."

Jessica couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Well, if there's one thing Seth is good at, it's keeping secrets."

"Tell me about it." Mort led them over to the baggage claim so Jessica could grab her suitcases. "He kept his feelings for you a secret for years on end. I was relieved when you two finally got together."

"You and the rest of Cabot Cove. Honestly, people thrive on the lives and loves of others; why can't they just be satisfied with their own?"

"I got three words for people like that, Mrs. F: get a dog." Mort's chuckles joined Jessica's peal of laughter in a mirthful harmony as they departed the terminal and ventured out to the car.

* * *

The sun had already embarked upon its downard journey toward the horizon when Mort and Jessica arrived in Cabot Cove. A smile spreading over her face, Jessica rolled down the window and inhaled deeply, exhaling in a delighted sigh when salt air soared up her nose and woke her senses. _Now _this _is home. _Children were playing with their parents watching nearby, the shops on Main Street were bustling with summertime business, the fishermen and lobstermen were docking their boats and hauling in nets of fish and traps crammed with lobsters to sell at the market. And everywere she looked, friends and neighbors flashed smiles and waved at her as they passed, their unspoken _welcome home._ But it wouldn't truly feel like she was home until she set foot in her house... or until she saw Seth again.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home," Mort announced, pulling his convertible to a halt outside of 698 Candlewood Lane. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"It certainly does." Jessica opened her door and was about to go around to the trunk to get her things, but Mort beat her to the punch. He hauled her two suitcases out of the trunk, slammed it shut, and walked with her up the sidewalk. Once they were inside the house, the sheriff set the suitcases down on the floor and gave her a grin. "Well, welcome home. Anything else I can do for you before I get back to the old grind?"

Jessica smiled up at her friend. "No, Mort. You've already been a great help. Go on back to the sheriff's station before Andy organizes a search party for you."

Mort rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's just what I need. My deputy callin' out the dogs on me." He gave Jessica a brief, tight hug and tipped his Stetson in her direction. "Good night, Mrs. F."

"Good night, Mort. And thank you for everything." Once the door had closed behind the sheriff, Jessica took a moment to just stand there and look around. The house was just as she had left it and shining from top to bottom, undoubtedly the fruit of Seth's labor. The man was such a honey, the way he took care of her house, her garden, and her bird while she was away. And Lord knew, now he took even better care of her heart. Taking a deep, grateful breath, she grasped the handles of her suitcases and took them upstairs to her bedroom. She nudged the door open with her foot, set the luggage down, and was about to collapse onto her bed when something caused her to slam on the brakes.

There, resting on her bed next to a note, was a single white rose, its snowy petals a lovely complement to the carnation pink duvet. Enchanted, Jessica took the stem between thumb and forefinger, pleased to see that it had been divested of thorns, and held the flower to her nose, closing her eyes as she breathed in the delicate fragrance. Her eyes flipped back open to land on the note. Still holding the rose, Jessica sat down on her bed, lifted the note from the duvet, and smiled at the sight of Seth's penmanship.

_Dear Jess,_

_Welcome home! I'm sorry I couldn't be there to pick you up from the airport, but I promise this little surprise of mine will be well worth it. That rose you just picked up - yes, I know you went for the rose first - is not the surprise. It's just one part of it. I've hidden more roses for you around the house, one of them with a present._

_You're probably wondering why I left you a white rose. Well, Jess, believe it or not, I did a little research on roses while you were globetrotting, and I learned that white roses stand for new starts. Since our courtship so far has been a new start, I thought it suited. See if you can guess what the color of the next rose will be, and here's a hint for the hiding place: it's where you keep everything that brings out your femininity. Good luck, woman._

_Love,  
__Seth_

"Testing my sleuthing skills, are you?" Jessica asked as she folded up the note. "Well, Seth Hazlitt, challenge accepted." She rose from her bed, pondering the clue. _It's where you keep everything that brings out your femininity. Brings out could also mean enhances. And if it enhances femininity... _Jessica snapped her fingers and crossed the room in two strides to her vanity table. Sure enough, there among her cosmetics, tied to a bottle of perfume, was another rose, its petals blush pink this time. Another note was snuggled next to the perfume bottle. Jessica cradled the bottle in her hand, untied the rose, and read the second note from Seth.

_Dear Jess,_

_I guess you've figured out that your vanity was the hiding place, and that your makeup was what brought your femininity out - although you don't need any help bringing it out, if you ask me. Point is, pink roses mean elegance, femininity, and refinement. Sound familiar? Yeah, you're probably blushing and rolling your eyes right now, so I'll continue this spiel. Light pink roses, like this one, also mean gentleness and admiration. You're the gentlest woman I've ever known, and Lord knows I admire you in more ways than just one._

_Anyway, next clue. You'll find Rose Number Three on our usual battlefield. Let's just hope love won't be one itself._

_Love,  
__Seth_

Jessica folded the note and slipped it in the folds of the first one, clutching them and the roses in her left hand. "Hmm. 'Our usual battlefield.' Seth and I don't usually fight, unless you count arguments, but Lord, that's everywhere. The only other time we fight is when..." She laughed as the answer came to her. "Oh, Seth, for heaven's sake." She arose and trotted downstairs to the living room, where she and Seth had played their last game of chess before she left on her trip. The chessboard was right where they had left it, on a folding table in front of the fireplace, and right smack in the middle of it, accompanied by a third note, was a bright yellow rose, just like the one that Seth had gifted her on their first date. The note read:

_Dear Jess,_

_Yup, you guessed it. It's the chessboard. We've duked it out over many a game of chess and built our friendship up in the process, which is why I put the yellow rose here. The yellow rose stands for friendship, joy, and sunshine, and you're my sunshine, Jess. Sunshine in your heart and sunshine in that beautiful hair of yours. Aw, heck, before I get completely sappy, here's your clue. Rose Number Four is near something that speaks love and murder to millions. This time, it's only speaking to you._

_Love,  
__Seth_

The second her eyes absorbed the words _love _and _murder_, Jessica's feet automatically carried her into the kitchen, where she wrote all of her novels - words of love and murder for sure. True to Seth's note, the fourth rose was tucked into her typewriter alongside one more slip of paper. That wasn't all, though. A basket of peaches sat on the table next to the writing instrument, much to the delight of Jessica, who could smell them from halfway across the kitchen. She removed the rose, a brilliant peachy orange bloom, from the typewriter and also slid the note free. This time, rather than Seth's handwriting, she was greeted by the familiar typed lettering that made up the manuscripts of her books.

_Dear Jess,_

_I see you found my present - peaches for my peach! I thought it went well with the color of this rose, and it reminded me of the dress you wore on the night we said we loved each other. You looked like a peach then, and you're still a peach of a woman to me. Heck, I could taste that peach ice cream when we kissed, and speaking of kisses, this orange rose is meant to symbolize passion. It's also supposed to be the yellow rose combined with the red, which means true love emerging from friendship. That being said, I think you can guess what color the final rose is going to be. I won't bother giving you a useless clue this time, since you've already beaten me with your detective skills. Just come on out to the garden._

_Love,  
S__eth_

The garden? Gathering her four roses in her hand and leaving the notes in a neat pile next to the basket of peaches, Jessica darted out the back door into the backyard... and found herself bathed in candlelight. Candles were everywhere, illuminating her garden, a table set with a dinner for two... and Seth, who beamed ear to ear the instant he saw her. "Well, don't just stand there, woman. Come give me a kiss!"

Jessica didn't need telling twice. She ran to him and seized him in an embrace, planting a kiss right on his lips and crying aloud with joy when he lifted her off her feet. "Oh, Seth, I've missed you! What a lovely surprise to come home to." She pulled back and smiled at him. "How long have you been planning this?"

"For a while. I wanted us to celebrate you coming home in style. So I made Italian for two, and I even found a recipe for tiramisu that turned out jim-dandy, if I do say so myself."

"It sounds amazing. Smells amazing, too," Jessica said, sniffing at the delicious aroma perfuming the air. "I can't wait to eat, because I'm starved."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Seth gestured toward the table. "Let's eat."

Dinner was a wonderful affair for the two of them. Jessica had a good laugh over Seth's confession that the fantastic meal of spaghetti and meatballs was inspired by the last movie they had watched together, Disney's _Lady and the Tramp. _"Only thing I'm missing is a mustached Italian waiter singing 'Bella Notte,'" Seth quipped as he poured them each another glass of wine, grinning as Jessica giggled.

The flames from the candles flickered in time with the conversation, as Jessica told Seth all about her adventures in Europe and he caught her up on the latest happenings in Cabot Cove. Nothing much was happening in the tiny town, save for the fact that Mort and Andy had busted a guy for taking Caleb's boat for a joyride. Seth also informed her that he had tried to teach Mort to play chess, but to no avail.

It wasn't until dessert that Jessica finally asked Seth about the final rose. She sipped her wine, eyeing him over the rim of her glass. "All right, Seth," she said, setting her goblet down and leaning forward, shooting her boyfriend a sly smile. "Where's my rose?"

Seth gave her a blithe look over his own wineglass. "What rose?"

"_What rose_?" she mimicked him. "The red rose you promised in the last note. All of the roses you've left me are beautiful, but I can't wait to see the red one."

"Hold your horses, woman," Seth said, taking one last sip. "Lord, I try to create a romantic evening and you wanna rush it."

"I know, and you did a wonderful job. I just - "

"Want to see your rose, I know. Gimme a second." Seth rose from the table and walked to the opposite end of the garden, returning shortly with a gorgeous red rose in his hand. "Here you are, madam, the rose of true love," he said, handing the flower to Jessica.

"Oh, it's lovely." She closed her eyes and touched the blossom to her nose, its heady scent filling her senses before she even inhaled - and frowned when she felt something hard inside the rose. "What on Earth?"

Seth grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Look inside it. There's another surprise for you."

Jessica's eyes flipped open and focused on the rose. Something glittered among the velvety crimson petals. Her heart giving a bound, Jessica dipped her fingers into the silky rose and pulled out an exquisite white gold ring, which bore an oval-shaped, peach-colored diamond surrounded by tiny white diamonds. "Seth..." she whispered huskily, tears filling her eyes.

Smiling warmly at her, Seth took the ring in his own hand and knelt before her, taking her left hand in his. "Jessica Beatrice, will you be my wife?" he asked, sliding the ring onto her third finger.

"Yes!" Jessica laughed as Seth, joy bursting in his hazel eyes, yanked her out of her chair and whirled her around the garden before kissing her soundly on the lips. When their liplock finally broke, Jessica held her hand up and turned it this way and that, watching the diamond sparkle in the candlelight. "Seth, the ring's gorgeous. I don't think I've ever seen a peach diamond before."

"You're worth it... Peaches," Seth teased, pecking her on the temple. "And speaking of peaches, how 'bout we break into that basket in the kitchen?"

"After all we just ate?"

"Ayuh. I'm in the mood for something sweet, although there's no sweeter peach than you."

"Oh!" Jessica elbowed him in the ribs. "Maybe you'd like to consider peppering all this sweet talk with some wedding plans!"

"Woman..." Seth draped his arm around her and walked them both back to the house, "I have been dreaming of planning that event for years. And now that you've said yes, I don't have to dream anymore."

"Oh no, Seth. Don't ever stop dreaming."

"You sound just like Cinderella."

"Really? In that case, shall we enjoy those peaches while we watch _Cinderella_?"

Seth chuckled. "You will always be in a Disney mood, won't you?"

"Does Mickey love Minnie?"

"Just as much as I love you." Seth raised his eyes heavenward. "Finally, I got the last word!"

Jessica cut her eyes sideways at him and gave him a rather wicked smile. "Enjoy it while you can. Once we're married, it'll be the last _last word _you get."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh, yes."

He laughed and hugged her as they walked. "One thing's for sure, Jess, married life with you is gonna be somethin' else." She smiled up at him and he dropped a kiss on her lips, soft and delicate like a rose and sweeter than any peach.


End file.
